sprinter
by Soran Lahmeer
Summary: [Tokyo Ghoul Drabble Collection] Aku bermimpi bertemu denganmu. (Pairing berbeda tiap drabble. Drabble I : Kaneki x Rize)


**sprinter **

**by : Soran Lahmeer**

* * *

**Fandom | **Tokyo Ghoul

**Language | **Bahasa

**Pairing | **Various

**Rating | **T for save

**Warning | **Alur _subtle_ atau malah _plotless_, beda _pairing_ per _chapter_, ada kemungkinan AU, kemungkinan OOC

* * *

**I**

**-One Second of Eternity-**

**[ **Kaneki x Rize **]**

* * *

Aku menunggunya datang lagi hari ini.

_Café _Anteiku, siang yang teduh dengan wangi kopi yang terus menyentuh indera penciuman. Entah mana yang _Robusta_, _Arabika, _atau _Liberika_. Aku bukan seorang pecinta kopi, atau pun sekedar ingin minum hidangan berkafein itu.

Aku sudah bilang, aku sedang menunggunya datang lagi hari ini.

Aku sengaja datang di waktu yang sama ketika aku melihatnya berkunjung ke sini waktu siang beberapa hari yang lalu. Hide yang dari tadi menggodaku pun rasanya tidak ingin kugubris saking tegangnya.

Menyedihkan. Duduk dengan ekspresi sebodoh ini – wajah memerah, mata kedip-kedip cemas, keringat dingin, dan kedua tangan yang saling menggenggam karena gemetaran juga terasa mati rasa.

Sebegitu inginnya aku bertemu dia lagi? Aku jadi merasa takut pada diriku sendiri.

Namun semua yang ada dalam pikiranku tadi langsung menghilang bagai angin lalu ketika bel penanda ada orang yang masuk berbunyi. Wah, merdu sekali di telingaku – iya, semerdu sangkakala hari penghakiman saja.

Ia memajang senyum manisnya di wajah kemudian masuk ke dalam _café_.

"Hide, bukan perempuan _waitress_ itu. Lihat yang barusan masuk, i-i-itu orangnya."

Rambut ungu panjang yang tampak _silky_, warnanya merona dibawah sinar matahari teduh dari jendela. Wajah menarik terbingkai kacamata ber-_frame_ tebal. Tubuh proporsional lengkap dengan lekukan-lekukan _curvy_-nya. Suaranya yang lembut dan teduh – aku membayangkan seandainya suatu saat nanti suaranya itu akan membangunkanku setiap pagi atau mengingatkanku untuk tidak terlalu memaksakan diri dalam bekerja. Selera berpakaiannya yang sangat kewanitaan juga dewasa melengkapi kesempurnaannya.

Ya Tuhan.

Andaikan ada seseorang yang bertanya padaku, "Coba dong, sebutkan apa sih yang kau suka dari perempuan itu", rasanya aku ingin menjawab, "Bagaimana bisa kau menyuruhku memilih? Ia… sempurna di mataku."

Kaneki Ken. Mahasiswa _freshman _Universitas Kamii. (Klise sih, tapi) jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama.

"Tapi cewek _waitress _itu manis juga, lho."

Tapi sebenarnya, novel yang ia baca tempo hari lah yang semakin memprovokasi perasaan ini. Ia membaca novel '_The Black Goat's Egg' _karya novelis favoritku, Takatsuki Sen, tempo hari saat aku melihatnya di_ café _ini.

Ah, ia mengeluarkan novel itu lagi. Jemarinya yang lentik memegang novel itu dengan lembut, sementara tiap selang beberapa waktu, jemari itu mengganti lembaran buku.

Aphrodite, apakah kau gemar membaca?

"Kaneki, kau dan dia itu seperti Beauty and The Beast."

Kau benar, Hide. Tapi tidak apa-apa kan, bila aku sedikit bagaikan pungguk merindukan bulan seperti ini?

Ah, tunggu. Diam sebentar, pikiranku.

Ia melihat ke sini. Ke arahku.

(ohtidakohtidakohtidakohtidakohtidakohtidakohtidakohtidakohtidakohtidakohtidakohtidakohtidakohtidakohtidak)

Dan ia tersenyum padaku.

Keabadian telah mencuri satu detikku dengan senyumnya. Senyum yang hanya untukku.

Ah, rasanya masa remajaku datang terlambat, deh.

.

.

.

.

* * *

_To : Hide_

_Subj. : Kau Tahu?_

_Hari ini aku dan Rize akan jalan-jalan lho. Iya, perempuan yang aku temui di café itu._

**[Send]**

* * *

**Author Note**

Hai semuanya ^^/

Saya senang bisa menulis fanfiksi lagi, walaupun saya sebenarnya masih agak sulit merangkai kata-kata. Satu tahun tidak menulis juga tidak punya ide ternyata membuat otak saya serasa kaku dan beku ._.

Jadi maaf bila fanfiksi ini masih banyak kekurangan dari segi gaya tulis maupun alur yang _plotless_ (Semakin ke sini saya semakin susah membuat alur, dan untuk sementara ini saya merasa batasan saya adalah menulis plot yang alurnya _subtle)._ Saya masih dalam proses mengembangkan _mood_ lagi untuk menulis

Dan oh ya, _drabble_ _collection_ ini tiap _chapter_ akan berganti-ganti _pairing_ untuk menebar cinta di _fandom_ tercinta \\(:v)/ biasanya sih _author_ akan kayang dulu untuk menentukan _pairing_ apa selanjutnya (lol)

Dan… ya, kritik dan saran kalian semua akan sangat _welcome_ :D

Terima kasih telah membaca fanfiksi saya ^^


End file.
